


Famous Last Words

by enbyinaband



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Praise Kink, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Summary: If you enjoyed this, please tip!:PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Famous Last Words

Already halfway through 2019 and Dan had arrived to his twenty-eighth birthday with more content feelings than ever. Ten years of keeping quiet over his and Phil’s relationshjip, and even longer denying the truth he fought so hard to live recently, and now he was finally ready to confront coming out of the closet.

If there were any indications left for his significant other to decipher how he wanted to end the night it was from his most recently played track on Spotify; of course communication was key in any relationship, he wanted Phil to take the lead, wanted there to be an even amount of spontaneity between them especially during such a celebratory event.

 _"Really, Danny?”_ he read once a generic text tone went off, denting his cheeks with notorious dimples, _"Birthday Sex?"_

 _"I'm a man who knows what he wants. ;)"_

_"And almost caused me to drop your cake on the pavement!"_

_"well, there's plenty reason for you to get back at me…"_

_"after dinner, promise. Got a whole plan I've had for months!"_

_"Okay, fine, whatever…"_

_"Love you too."_

Sending three black heart emojis in response the younger Brit busied with reluctantly rolling out of bed bundled in a light blue pug shirt he had stolen along with Pokemon trainer pyjamas to let Phil inside. Mental connection coming in clutch the open doorway was filled with rustling plastic bags brushing against his torso as their lips wench for a few seconds, sighing at sudden absence when the food is placed onto an awaiting coffee table with a sigh of relief.

"You got takeaway?"

"I figured we could use a load of Greek food," he reasoned matter-of-factly, patting an empty cushion next to him enthusiastically, "C'mon while it's still warm!"

"You spoil me, sir."

"Well, it's what you deserve."

"Babe. ." Daniel trailed off, voice fading into the void like often times wished for himself, heart aching at the reminder that he had climbed out of that distant hellhole to arrive here, safe and sound, "You're fuckin' perfect, y'know?"

"Dork… Eat your chips 'fore they get soggy!"

Letting out a snort of laughter in response he gratefully obliged have an empty stomach rumbled ravenously, unwrapping attend Royal covered gyro immediately dipping it into a nearby plastic ramekin filled with sauce. Enthusiastically groaning at the combination of flavours he nearly choked upon receiving a slight smirk he all but imagined on the older ones face, pushing him away playfully while he reached for another potato wedge. Every bite fully experience, Dan noticed that there was a folded piece of cloth underneath a plain white cake box, eyebrow raised curiously as he looked up at the other quizzically as he waited for the next move.

"Cake or presents first?"

"Let's see... More intrigued by the gift."

"Didn't have time to wrap it," Philip stated simply, bright blush coloring pale cheeks as he handed it over, "With your new video coming out soon I thought it was appropriate."

Unfolding the square of cloth he expected to be met with an elaborate design of his current celebrity crush as a joke, it was pleasantly surprised to see his own quote spelled out in rainbow font, hugging it close to his chest in delight, "the fans will be screaming 'bout wanting this as merch."

"Wanted to beat 'em to the punch."

"Look at you thinking ahead of the game, I love it."

"Oh you do?"

"Could be gayer though."

"Glad you said that cos…" Phil trailed off as he lifted the lid to show a light blue cake with a rainbow hovering over 'Big D's Big B!' icy eyes glimmering with excitement's at the reveal, "Tge cake's pretty gay too!"

"You're so extra."

"Wanted to make it even more special. Hang on, got to get some refreshments."

Sat alone with the newly acquired accessory, Dan was not left for too long with wandering thoughts that would unexpectedly take a nosedive, attaching himself to his significant other. Barely registering the offered wine glass a slightly trembling hand twined with thinner fingers while a slice of the confection was cut, switching between both until they were empty and he was now filling a denim covered lap, mouths melded once again despite hot, alcohol tainted breath.

"Thought it'd take more than one drink."

"You of all people should know I'm easy," he muttered, lapping at a trace of icing from the older man's lip before sliding inside with ease, "Unless you've got anything else to give me?"

"We can move to our bed."

Despite having what appeared to be separate rooms the one Dan had claimed was the one they frequented the most. Escorted the whole way the birthday boy tried his best not to burst inside do to being impatient, met with a soft glow given off by selected scented candles, bedspread pulled down far enough to reveal a fresh pair of black satin sheets that caressed every curve once he was laid down, "You really went all out."

"Mhmmm," Phil hummed, fingertips nudging off the borrowed top, pressing a peck against and expose neck just above a thudding pulse, "Ordered these a few days ago.*

'When you said there was a moth in here?!"

"How to think of some excuse!"

"You did a fine job, love."

"Only getting started…*

That propped up by added pillows covered in a similar sham, the younger man let out a sharp whine while watching his partner strip down to a pair of plain red pants hugging hips snuggly that grew into an aroused grunt as added weight pressed him further into the mattress.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

"Whose fault is that?"

Pouting playfully, Phil rocked his hips forward to build up friction, a steady hand pressed between them to tug at two waistbands to release an already erect member he teased with a few solid strokes. Just as quickly as his fist was curled around the chubby cock he let go to further undress himself, uncapping a bottle that had been brought over from the bedside table, clear liquid pooled into a cupped palm before spreading it along a slender shaft.

"Philly, hurry!"

"I'm trying to be romantic mister Impatient -Lester."

"We're not even married yet," Daniel remarked fondly, sighing softly as his partner fell into place inside, trying not to move down onto piece of flesh pressing in further, "Missed this…"

"Well, looks like we're getting caught up tonight."

"Need help with anything?"

"Nope, this night is all about you," Phil reaffirmed as gentle touches were gliding over skin seared with scars as if they had not spent years worth of evenings like these memorizing each other as if they were not fused at the hip since that fateful day in October, "Beautiful boy, so special."

Deeply seated self-hatred wanted to destroy it was being built between them like usual, grateful for his breath being taken away by the man whom had saved his life in every sense of the word, continue to carefully careen forward as each thrust lingered longer than the previous. No one has ever treated him so tenderly even to this day and the safest space they created; Dan owed him so much more that depressed oh, drained of life boy from Reading, yet if he voiced this allowed he knew that's sad smile with stain the living embodiment of sunshine. He did not want to be responsible for ruining the mood, instead lifting upward just share a breathy, loose-lipped kiss, letting the limited light dance along this porcelain person, letting out a gasp on his long-forgotten erection was grabbed between long, limber fingers as flames flicker along every single nerve ending.

"P-Phil…"

"Go ahead and fall, I'll catch you."

"Always?"

*And forever."

Trust that had never once altered braced him for the impact, squirming muscles melted between the forces from both ends as a broken cry can cascading out, his seed seeping out in a steady stream. Crescent's carved into stationary arms began to crumble as the foundation escaped behind ecstasy, the older one buckled with a final burst before releasing every ounce stored in a sensitive sack and sank with a long-winded side.

"Mine,* Philip music against a slack jaw, imprinting the image of a rosy mouth gaping open, beads of sweat glistening against sun kissed skin, and curls crowning around the base of his skull, "My actual soulmate."

"Stealing my words, eh?"

"Oh, I forgot… 'I'm Dan and don't think souls exist'."

"You gave me the ability to believe," his fiance declared, foreheads nestled against each other as a sudden getting has filled him with an energy that furthered his desire not to die, "Can't believe this is the last night it'll be our little secret."

"Yes, but what we have will only ever really completed be ours."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please tip!:  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
